skyroguefandomcom-20200213-history
ORCA
Summary Befitting its "state of the art avionics" moniker, the ORCA's high avionics capacity makes it easy for it to carry large quantities of air-to-air weaponry. Usage The ORCA is, upon further inspection, not much better than the VECTOR, due to it possessing similar durability and lower agility/acceleration. It is also far more expensive than its previous counterparts, for what might seem like a negligible increase in avionics. However, where it lacks in dogfighting capability, it more than makes up for in hit-and-run and sniping ability, though pilots may struggle to fill its carrying capacity, and justify its usage as a result. Unlike the other interceptors, the ORCA is essentially a RAIJU without the swing-wing characteristics––a slow turner with low acceleration. Its high avionics capacity is awkward to deal with, as most high-avionics weapons are sometimes situational in use. Unlike its smaller counterparts however, it has a few unique characteristics: # Very tight micromissile shot points. The ORCA's micromissile launchers are stacked on top of each other vertically, meaning that MICRO-RKTs and TWIN-GUNs are essentially a thin stream. This makes it perfect for utilizing either of these weapons for air to ground work, and also giving more avionics room to play with. # Dedicated gun position. The ORCA's model carries a rotary cannon slung under its right wing, where all non-micromissile guns fire from. This causes a unique situation where your guns are slightly offset to the right side, while your other weapons still fire from underneath the aero. Aside from these, your best bet is to make heavy use of Longbow missiles as your primary armament. The ORCA is best used to pick off targets from a distance and make use of the more avionics heavy AAMs in-game like the Meteor. Additionally, it is tied with the more expensive (and postgame exclusive) AURORA for the most payload capacity out of all three interceptors, so in a pinch it can be used for quick hit-and run strikes against a ground target using UB-Ms and RKT-Hs. Enemy Orca-Ace The orca ace will occasionally appear during days 8-12, and must be taken seriously. Though a but too sluggish to compete with dogfighters, the Orca doesn't really need to on account of its Meteor missile. This plane will fly past or strafe around players while firing its omnidirectional missile, all whilst using its speed to deflect oncoming missiles. This plane can be a very hazardous enemy, and if the player finds themselves incapable of reliably evading Meteor missiles, they may consider staying out of this enemy's detection range altogether. Trivia * Alongside the AURORA, it does not have a conventional cockpit, instead using cameras to provide a similar effect. This is a model aesthetic however, and does not affect the in-game camera views. * It appears to have a radome slung under the fuselage. * Early alpha models for the heavy interceptor included a more conventional-looking "DRACHE" heavy interceptor, which was similar in shape to a J 35 Draken, The early alpha models can be found here: (https://sketchfab.com/3d-models/drache-heavy-interceptor-9e315132daad44c09807ccc12d46c623) Category:Aero Category:Heavy Category:Interceptor